


浴缸吻

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *ep. 11的后续，黑泽被打击到感冒，安达上门拜访的剧情*非正式版ep. 11.5流出*日式小甜饼，解开心结，重修旧好的故事（？）*妈妈要看你们下周五就在一起！！
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 31





	浴缸吻

来到公司发现黑泽的工位上依旧空无一人，本以为是日常洽公，从六角那听了八卦才知原来是生病了。  
“已经接连休了三天假，真不像是黑泽前辈啊，明明春季大流感整个公司病倒一半的时候他都好好的。”  
“黑泽那小子请假之后，业务量一下子重起来了。”  
“哈哈，那是之前黑泽前辈没少帮你吧。也不知道黑泽前辈的病情要不要紧啊……”  
那日激动而心碎的分离之后，也不知道黑泽忧郁的外表下，心绪起了怎样的波澜。安达冲出公寓后，便被迎面而来的冷风吹醒了神智。两颊因为流泪而滚滚发烫，大脑也因鼻酸跟着痛了，明明已经是三十岁的男人了，却如此狼狈地疾步走在街上。他不知该去往何处，只觉得回到阴冷的小家里，就像又懦弱地缩回了那个自卑的地穴。  
回头望去，黑泽家的客厅中朦胧的暖黄色透过乳白的窗纱向黑夜溢出，看不见男人在客厅里走动的身影。  
安达记不得是怎么回到了家，是赶上了末班地铁，还是六神无主地徒步走了回去。蒙头睡去，第二日出现在公司依旧浑浑噩噩的，身边的同事自然不知道夜里发生了什么事，大约都将安达的低落当作是不起眼同僚参加内部选拔而落选的低落吧。  
“啊……安达不是和他玩得很好吗，说不定他知道是怎么回事。”  
被同事点名的安达恨不得把头埋进显示屏后面。已经三天没有收到黑泽的任何信息了，放在过去，哪怕冷落他的热情的时候，那些问候和关心也接连不断。  
【一定是知道了魔法的事，对我感到失望了吧。不，应该说是放弃平凡又懦弱的我了。】安达心想，在办公桌下捏紧了拳头，不自觉地将心意小声说了出来：“但是就算是作为普通同事，也该去慰问下他的病情了。好……！今天下班就走一趟吧。”  
走进便利超市的时候才发现自己对照顾病号一无所知。在货架之间徘徊了许久，购物筐里也只有几片退热贴和黑泽爱吃的零食而已。安达惴惴地向黑泽的公寓走去，高档社区到了下班的时候路上居然没什么人，只有安达半佝偻着背被路灯拉长的影子。他甚至心生了把食物放在黑泽家门口便离开的想法。  
黑泽家的公寓从外面看一片漆黑，让人担心他是不是在床上烧得昏过去了。安达加快了脚步，急不可耐地按着电梯的上行键，就这样还未在内心打好草稿就敲响了黑泽家的门。  
【该说些什么呢？】  
安达乱了阵脚，慌张地挠了挠头发。  
是该先道歉，还是应该慰问黑泽的病情呢？  
门里许久都没有动静，就在安达难过地以为是黑泽不想面对自己的时候，沉闷的脚步声从内传来了。真想不到，平时精力满满、笑容感染众人的黑泽优一，也会有如此虚弱的时候。  
随着脚步接近，玄关的灯亮了，光线从防盗门的下沿渗透出来。  
安达紧张得吞着口水，门张开一道缝隙，穿着家居服的慵懒黑泽正站在门里。  
“是安达啊……黑泽露出了一如既往的招牌笑容：“真抱歉，吃了退烧药就睡过去了，没听见你的敲门声。”  
他的视线从安达的脸慢慢移到手中的塑料袋上，轻柔地说：“这是……特地来看我吗？”  
看到黑泽的瞬间，安达的不安与踌躇竟然烟消云散了。他沉默地点了点头，脚跟蠕动着，不知该走进黑泽的领地还是继续留在走廊里好。  
“黑泽好几天都没出现……大家都担心坏了……”  
“只是大家而已？”黑泽将身体让开，示意安达进门：“难道安达不也在担心吗？”  
那日的“分手”从某种程度上挫伤了黑泽的真情和自信，可如今依旧优雅而体贴地应答着，真不愧是黑泽。安达在内心悄悄惊叹着。黑泽的脸上的确稍显病色，两颊也略微发红，安达从身边经过的时候，明显感觉到体温较往常高了不少。  
“那就……打扰了。”  
走进黑泽家的客厅里，就能看到那日晚餐时用的餐具，仍然堆在水槽当中，实木餐桌上散落着几板感冒药。安达摘下书包，将西装叠好放在沙发上，挽起袖子开始收拾水槽中的狼藉。  
“实在是抱歉，以这样的环境接待你。”  
“这不算什么，黑泽也照顾过我吧……在那个时候……”  
黑泽点了点头，笑容渐渐收敛了，似乎是陷入了沉思。  
【他一定是意识到了。】安达低沉着脑袋心想。【他知道在我生病的那天夜里，我读了他的心声。】  
安达将手伸进冰冷的流水中，冲洗着光看起来就十分高档的西餐瓷盘，一个个码进洗碗机里。  
【这顿晚餐黑泽一定准备了许久吧，可我却中途就跑掉了。】  
“晚餐……吃过了吗？”  
“还没有。今天实在是没有体力准备了，不如我叫外卖？”  
“塑料袋里有便当……如果不嫌弃的话……”  
便当是咖喱鸡肉味，被微波炉叮了两分钟，整个客厅里都充满了咖喱的香气。黑泽鲜有地寡言少语，像个等待开饭的高中生一样坐在餐桌对面。  
“并不是非常丰盛美味的晚餐……总之，请用……”  
安达将便当盒双手送上，黑泽的手指不经意间落在了他的手背上。  
【安达又变得像以往一样拘谨了，是因为我让他感到有压力吗？】  
“诶！”  
安达闪电一般地缩回双手，便当盒突然坠落，幸好被黑泽稳稳接住。他对上黑泽漆黑的眼睛，缓缓地，那眼神从惊讶转为愧疚。  
“也是……你有能读懂心事的魔法……”  
安达笨拙地拉开椅子低头猛吃起来，收紧四肢不敢再和黑泽产生任何肢体的接触。黑泽那样失落而自责的心意，真的让他感到心碎。  
“黑泽……”安达把脸埋着，小声说：“并不是和你在一起感到有压力，我是说……你想要接近、还有之前……啊……接吻……之类的……我和黑泽在一起虽然会紧张但是……还是……”  
“不需要勉强自己。”  
“不是的！”安达混乱地甩着蓬松的脑袋，终于鼓起勇气来对黑泽说：“不论这段感情最终如何……唯独这一点，我不想让你误解！我……一直以来，不论是在工作中也好，还是那些时候……约会，都觉得和黑泽在一起很开心、没有负担！”  
“安达……”  
黑泽想要触碰他，手指却蜷缩了起来。  
“是我懦弱又无能罢了……我不是值得你的喜欢的人，你对我的好感是我用魔法卑鄙地偷来的……全部都是我依靠魔法窃取来的，不仅仅是这次的选拔，那次在桥本社长面前帮忙解围也是，我是卑鄙的人啊。”  
“安达，真的觉得自己是卑鄙的人吗？”  
“没错！”  
听见黑泽试探性地问，安达坚决地回答道。他的内心产生了一种残忍的冲动，生平三十年唯独只有一次的爱恋，因对自身的仇恨而想要亲手撕毁掉。  
“啊，原来如此，那么看来我也是同样卑鄙的人了。”  
黑泽缓慢地靠近椅子里。  
“诶？”  
“如果说安达的魔法是读懂人心，那我的魔法就是这张脸吧。”  
黑泽苦笑起来。  
“为什么要这么说自己……黑泽。”  
“那是很多年以前的事情了，才进入公司，一开始大家只会说这个男的长得不错之类的，后来的确也因为外表在一些事情上走了捷径，周围人的评论就逐渐恶化起来。那时的我还会因为别人说三道四而被打击难过，被甲方灌得烂醉，还差点被潜规则，当时是安达安慰了我啊。在公园里，让我枕在你的大腿上……”  
“这么说来，似乎真的有这回事……”  
“那么平淡的夜晚，又是许久之前了，你恐怕早就忘了吧……”黑泽温柔地笑了：“你就是在自己都没意识到的情况下，安抚了许多人的内心。这件事没跟你说过，但就是从那个时候起，我开始注意到安达你的。”  
“居然是……那么久之前吗？”  
与黑泽真挚的眼光对视，安达的鼻子就酸了起来。自己也不知道是黑泽过往的经历引发了他的同情，还是被他真诚的话语打动了。安达几次想要错开视线，以不让黑泽看见他眼中的泪水，可又因为想要感受黑泽的心情，而将视线转了回来。  
“所以说，喜欢安达完全和魔法无关。况且为藤崎小姐出头，也靠的不是魔法，而是心中的正义吧。”  
黑泽的话语虽平静，可耳朵也跟着红了，想必内心此刻也充满波澜。  
“谢谢你……黑泽。说了这些话……”  
【抱歉，我竟如此残忍地拒绝了你。】  
“因此不要再自我怀疑了，在我眼中，安达值得这世上一切美好的事。”  
黑泽缓缓起身，在安达疑惑地目光中走向玄关。  
“吃了退烧药睡觉就一身臭汗，我先冲个澡。上次一起买的漫画就在书架上，你请便吧。”  
安达眼看着黑泽消失在了门后，长长地舒了口气，用手背擦去眼角的泪水。黑泽就是这样的体贴，连退场时间都把握地恰到好处。如果继续共处一室，不是要说出两个人都会后悔的话，就一定要做出格的事情吧。  
安达将便当丢掉，在屋中徘徊了许久，最终走向黑泽的卧室。淋雨声隔着墙隐约传来，昏暗的灯光中，还有一股充满倦意的睡眠味。书桌上零散地放这些工作用的文献，黑色的手机屏幕从露出一角，屏幕时不时亮起。安达不由自主地看去，上面挤压了好几条平时有意接触黑泽的女同事发来的问候短信。安达略有些气馁地用整理成沓的文件将手机盖住，怀疑自己的关心是否有些多余了。  
转而向书架看去，有一排是留给漫画的，其余大多是散文与文学小说。  
他站在书架前，脑中却在不断回放着刚才的对话。从书架上取下漫画，抚摸着光滑的封套，却想要透过它感受到黑泽留在上面的指纹。  
【好想触碰他。】  
只要触碰到黑泽了，就能了解他此刻的心意。不知为何，黑泽方才的一番坦白，奇迹般地驱散了安达的自卑，想要听见黑泽的心情。他如果像平时那样阳光开朗，那是最好的；倘若他是失落的，就笨拙又磕磕绊绊地安慰他；倘若他仍怀有好感……  
安达甚至没有将书翻开，就放回了书架。又抽出了下一本，只是呆呆地看着封面。难怪黑泽会对当初借给安达的围巾充满执念，原来喜欢一个人，就是想触摸他的所有物、想要留在充满他的气味、温度的房间里，想要从他生活的每个角落读出温柔性格的痕迹来。  
【想要告诉黑泽、郑重地再次告诉黑泽，喜欢他……】  
总觉得难以开口，安达深深地叹气。  
【我既不够勇敢，又患得患失。因为不敢在恋爱中受伤，就干脆躲避恋爱。】  
安达再次把书插回书架。不知不觉已经站了许久，小腿后侧都感觉到酸了。这才发现，黑泽进入卫生间已经许久了。  
“记得他上次洗澡明明很快啊……”  
安达担心地像浴室走去。香波的柠檬草气味越来越浓郁了，是平时会在黑泽身上闻到的味道。如此优雅又成熟的气味，也不知为什么黑泽偏偏会喜欢安达身上的油扁桃味。  
敲了敲门，却无人回应，安达试探地喊：“黑泽，在里面还好吗？”  
里面仍旧静悄悄的，安达已不能再等，直接推门而入。  
温热的水汽扑面而来，等到白雾散去，安达才看到乳白的浴缸之中坐着一个男人，肩部以下完全沉入热水当中。  
黑泽似乎又睡着了，水珠凝结在睫毛和鼻尖上，听见安达的声音，才缓缓睁开眼睛。  
“啊……我还以为……”  
“我很享受泡澡，一个小时也是常事。”黑泽不着痕迹地捞起沉在浴缸底部的毛巾，半掩在下腹。他的身材修长而结实，平时穿西装的时候略显清瘦，肩背上的肌肉看上去力量感很好。  
“那我就，先……”  
“能先别走吗，安达。”黑泽半转过身来，从水下伸出湿淋淋的胳膊，招向安达：“帮我一个忙。”  
【糟糕，简直和电影里的水妖一样。】  
平日里照不到太阳的皮肤像草莓大福一样白皙，在热水的包裹下浮现处片状的红痕。头发湿透了，被捋在额头后，和办公室里的气质截然不同。安达身为男人，都被这样的黑泽吸引了。  
“什……什么……”  
“刮胡子。”  
原以为黑泽用的是现代的电动剃须刀，没想到放在镜子后面的竟然是一把雪亮的折叠剃刀，安达连忙摆手：“不行不行……我完全没用过这种，手一抖就会变成凶案现场的！”  
“哈哈……那就不为难你了。”黑泽摸着稍微长出胡茬的下巴说：“一直想像电影里体验一把被人服务剃须是一种什么样的感觉。”  
“没想到你也有这一面，黑泽。”  
安达被黑泽湿淋淋的手握住了。  
【我并不讨厌被你读出心事，安达。】  
【不，正因为能被你读懂，我才不必继续隐藏自己的爱意了。因此我该感谢你的魔法才是。】  
【之前说不如到此为止，也是假的。我绝不要对你放手，这才是我无法撒谎的心意。】  
“啊！”  
黑泽嘈杂的心声如同海啸一般向安达的心田涌来，像是不小心按到音量键而让蓝牙耳机突然播放器震耳欲聋的音乐。安达下意识地收回了手，可看到黑泽突然失落的表情，就知道他一定误解了什么，安达立马拉住黑泽的手。  
他的手已经开始变得冰凉了，水珠弄湿了安达的袖口。  
“不是的，不是你想的那样。啊——啊！刚刚大脑的cpu差点被震坏了！所以手才本能地缩了起来。”安达将黑泽的手按回热水里：“我……我刚刚在卧室里，认真想了你说的话……我、我不会再逃开了！”  
【安达，我不想对这段感情放手。】  
“我也一样！”  
看到黑泽的笑容，安达也如释重负地笑了出来。  
【安达努力坦白的样子，也像天使一样……】  
“既然已经和好了，那之前说的……我想要的奖励……”  
“可、可以……我这次不会再躲开了。”  
安达磕磕巴巴地说着，身体已经变得僵硬了，但是为了证明自己的诚心，还是像根木头一样朝浴缸里的黑泽靠去。黑泽的嘴唇是湿润的，之前就注意到了，上唇是桃心形，像恋爱漫画里的男主角一样。  
【接吻还是头一次……要闭上眼什么的……吻技什么的……该怎么做……】  
“会让你为难吗？”  
“不……”  
散发着热意的黑泽靠了过来，湿润的气息落在安达的鼻尖上。黑泽的眼神离开他的眼，滑过面颊，落在唇峰上。执着而长久地盯着那里。  
“安达，我为过去谈的恋爱感到后悔了。如果我也没有经历的话，说不定现在就能知道你的脑子里在想什么……”  
“我在、紧张。”  
初吻在安达还没有反应过来的时候就发生了。黑泽填满了他的视线，软物在嘴唇上轻轻碰了一下便离开。他还没来得及大喘气，黑泽就又吻了上来。  
安达不知黑泽是怎么做的，柔软地含着他的上唇，轻轻拉扯了一下，接着又是下唇，有一种说不出的舒服，让他呆在原地，蹲了许久的双腿已经失去了知觉，血液都聚集在脑补，感到一阵头晕目眩。  
【这算是初吻，还是第二个吻？】  
黑泽的手捧着安达的脸颊，上身从浴缸里探出，带着许多水花奔流而下。  
【怎么像是上岸亲吻人类的美人鱼一样……】  
这次吻得蛮横了起来，入侵到嘴唇以内的地方，舌尖轻易地就撬开了他，舔到上膛让安达浑身痒得发抖。他没有回应，就被黑泽缠住了，敏感的舌头互相摩擦的感觉太过刺激，让安达体内的情欲被唤醒了。  
他知道再这样下去，一定会和黑泽做更私密的事。就在这时候，黑泽离开了他，回到水中。  
“再吻你的话，我会刹不住车的。这一个吻已经让我很满足了……”  
“诶？”  
“你在失望吗？”  
安达的脸烧红起来，差点从地上跳起来，却因为两腿发麻而跌坐在地：“没有！我才没在想那种事！”  
“哈哈……是我太注重仪式感了。帮安达解除魔法的事，还是安排在约会之后。”  
“啊——啊！！我还是先出去了，黑泽赶快擦干身体，小心感冒复发！”  
安达手脚并用地离开了浴室。在浴室对面的走廊墙上，挂着一面等身穿衣镜，在那里面，安达看到了半身湿透的自己。  
【差点就被黑泽吃死了！】  
安达抚摸着刚刚被吮吸过的嘴唇，心烦意乱地揉乱了头发。  
时间过得太快，居然已经过了电车运行的时间。  
此时的他，比来探望黑泽之前还要不知道该如何面对黑泽。  
门后传来了有什么离开水面的声音，过不了多久，浴后的黑泽就要出现在他面前了。这一次，安达才体会到当初黑泽看到自己穿上他亲自挑选的睡衣时，为何会有那样激动的心情。  
但这一回，他不会再逃避了。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 1.黑泽醉酒枕大腿来自漫画剧情  
> 2.写黑泽和安达的沐浴用品的时候都选择了欧舒丹，感觉这个牌子似乎是有点经济实力的上班族的通选吧……


End file.
